


Marionette Kart

by voidchivk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's a four way reveal, Nino is Jade Turtle, Nino sucks at Mario Kart cause he's a turtle, Reveal, Sass, alya is volpina, teen for mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidchivk/pseuds/voidchivk
Summary: When four superheroes take a study break to play Mario Kart, things unsurprisingly get out of hand. How else is the game suppose to end other than the truth coming out?





	1. Marionette Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite thing I've written yet. Honestly, some of the lines are a direct quote from my experiences with the game. I had so much fun writings this and I hope y'all enjoy

“Screw Archduke Franz Ferdinand! I want to Ferdinend my life researching this,” Alya moaned while Marinette's bed. 

Nino snorted, “But babe if you die, then I'm a widow, and I'm not ready to face the single life again.”

From her spot at her desk with the textbook actually open, Marinette rolled her eyes. “Can you two maybe try to contribute to the project? It is ten percent of our grade. So far, me and Adrien are the only ones who have even attempted to work on it.”

Alya hopped down from the bed and placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders. “We can wait a bit before we start the project. It's not like there's suddenly going to be a new development in the love life of Ferdinand.”

“I kinda gotta go with my girl here. I mean, World War I is so boring in comparison to its sequel, World War II,” Nino stated.

Adrien piped up. “Guys, can you please just work a little on it. Please? My father will kill me if we get nothing done.”

Begrudgingly, Alya and Nino, inspired by Adrien’s plead,  began to do their part. 

Yes, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien had all been put in a history group project. Yes, it was a major grade. Yes, the due date was in three days. And no, they only had written their names on the top of the page. 

After ten minutes of dutifully analyzing the causes of World War I, Alya stood up. 

“Screw. It. Just screw it. Look, it's Friday, my brain is toast, I was up late updating the Ladyblog, and we have over a whole weekend to get this done. Who's with me?”

Alya looked across the room, waiting for a response. Sure, maybe she hadn't been completely honest in her reasoning, but her friends could never know that in addition to staying up working on the Ladyblog, she had also been fighting the Akuma as Volpina. Alya liked her friends, but she knew they couldn't handle a secret that big. 

Marinette replied first. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but honestly, I'm so exhausted from, uh, designing last night, that whatever work I do will be absolute crap.”

She had her fingers crossed no one would see through her thinly veiled lie. But seriously, who would believe that shy little Marinette had been out kicking ass last night as Ladybug? 

“Yea, I'm also exhausted and won't put in 100%,” Adrien surprisingly chimed in. Look, being Chat Noir was exhausting and he needed a well deserved break. That Akuma last night had been a tough one and today had sucked because of it. 

“Well, that settles it. So, with history outta the way, how about we play a little Mario Kart?” Nino asked as he pulled the game out. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Did you have this planned?”

“I can neither confirm or deny your accusations, bro.”

Alya ran over to Marinette’s wii and grabbed all the wii remotes. “If Nino gets to pick the game, then I get to pick the characters.”

Since Alya had taken all the remotes and wouldn't hand them out unless she got to pick everyone’s character, everyone more or less silently accepted who they were. 

“Alrighty, I'm Princess Daisy. She's the best freaking Princess in the whole Mario universe and superior to Princess Peach. My girl Daisy is underrepresented in both screen time and merchandise, which is a true crime against humanity. Furthermore-” as Alya tried to continue her traditional rant about Daisy, Nino attempted to kiss his girlfriend to shut her up. Technically, he did succeed, as Alya fell silent while hitting him in the head with the wii remote, her fox necklace swinging just as much as her fist. 

After brushing herself off, she moved onto assigning player two, Nino. 

“For the love of my life, he's gotta be Koopa Troopa, cause it's the closest to a turtle. It's flat out hilarious that he showed up dressed like one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle when he was 16. I mean, honestly, stuff like that was the reason you were single for so long.”

“Awe good news is that I no longer have to worry about being single now that I have you.”

“Watch it Donatello, your days may be numbered.”

“I'm definitely Michelangelo,” he muttered as he accepted his wii remote. Nino then gave a small smile, satisfied in his girlfriend’s pick for him. Nobody else in the group was aware of his nighttime activities as Jade Turtle, so everyone just wrote the smile off as Nino being Nino. 

“For my sweet sunshine child that is Adrien Agreste, he should be Baby Princess Peach, because you both share the same golden locks,” Alya proudly said to Adrien as she extend the remote in his direction. As he reached for it, she cried out “WAIT” and changed his character. 

“Okay let’s be honest, there's only one character Adrien should be, and it's Waluigi. Honestly, Adrien’s so deep into memes, it's the only option for him. Enjoy the power I'm giving you and do not make me regret this decision.”

Adrien beamed and then let out a loud “WAAAH” as he took the remote. Everyone else in the room, Alya included, immediately hated Alya’s decision. 

And last but not least was Marinette. In all honesty, she had been the easiest for Alya to assign. She walked over to Marinette and firmly placed the remote in her best friend's hand. 

“You're Mario, so you can be Marionette.”

Alya smiled as her best friend let out a loud audible groan. 

“That's fine, but now that the characters are assigned, who's in favor of taking away power from Alya,” Marinette asked. With her, Adrien, and Nino all saying Aye in agreement, power was wrestled out of Alya’s hands. The decision of which course to play was given to Adrien, as he was believed to be the most sensible one there. 

BIG MISTAKE. 

Honestly, it was catastrophic that he had been given this power. That little shit picked the hardest cup out there, the Special Cup. 

“I trusted you bro, and this is what you do with power?” Nino asked as the game screen loaded. 

Adrien gave Nino a pat on the back and said, “Don’t worry, this course isn't that bad.”

“Obviously, in your sheltered youth, you gained a different definition of bad, cause these one is the worst thing out there. I'd rather spend a whole day with Chloé than play this level.”

“If you'd like, I can arrange for that right now.”

“Adrien Agreste, put that phone down right now so I can kick your butt in Mario.”

Alas, for Nino it wasn't to be. 

Dry Dry Ruins, started out pretty well for Adrien, Marinette, and Alya. They were locked in a bitter race for first place. As for Nino, he was slow and steady owning 12th place. 

“Adrien, if you want any more food from my parents, please drop to 2nd,” Marinette said as she tried to secure 1st. 

“Huh, that's a very serious but empty threat. You're parents would never deny a poor like me the pleasure of their delicious pastries. 

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him and kept trying to out maneuver him. 

With the finish line in sight, it looked like victory was going to Adrien. That's when Alya unleashed chaos. 

“Eat red shells, suckers!” Alya cried out as she released both shells she had been coveting most of the race. With both Adrien and Marinette hit, Alya was able to slide into first place. She crossed over the finish line, with Adrien in second and Marinette in third. With a fox like smile, Alya made sure everyone knew who the champion was. 

“I'm proud of you babe. Are you proud of me?” Nino asked as he finished the race in 12the place. 

“Of course I am. Thanks for taking one for the team and ending in last place.”

“Can you guys be quiet Moonview Highway is my favorite one,” Marinette asked as the next race was about to begin. 

Honestly, Marinette just liked weaving in and out of all the other cars. However, no one else seemed to enjoy it. 

“Seriously, Marinette, how do you like this level? I've been run over like half a dozen times,” Adrien asked as he struggle to maintain second. 

“Well, I would tell you, but I kinda want to win this thing.”

“You're almost a whole lap ahead of me, and you're two ahead of Nino.”

“Does Nino actually count as a standard of distance for this game?”

“Hey, just because I'm in 12th place doesn't mean you can make fun of me. Tell them, Alya,” Nino said while maintaining his last place streak. Alya was too busy trying to get out of 7th place to answer him. 

The race ended with Marinette in first, Adrien in second, Alya in fifth, and the ever consistent Nino in last.  Upon her victory, Marinette yelled out “Boo-yah! That's how you do it Marinette Style!”

And truthfully, Marinette would of won the third course if it hadn't been for Adrien's kind heart. On Bowser’s Castle, Marinette and Adrien had long since left Alya and, of course, Nino in the dust.

“Honestly, why do I even try anymore,” Alya asked from ninth place. 

“Shut up, you could have it worse,” Nino said. 

“At least my girl Marinette is gonna win this one,” Alya said as she tried to find an upside to this race. 

Adrien and Marinette were neck and neck, with Marinette slightly ahead. That was until Adrien said, “You’re such a great Mario Kart player, Marinette.” 

“Oh, uh, um, th-thanks Adrien,” Marinette sputtered out. The poor girl became so flustered at receiving a compliment from her crush, she lost focus on the game and ended in second. 

“Oh I can't believe, this Adrien and Marinette are tied for wins,” Alya stated with a laugh. “That means it all comes down to… Rainbow Road.”

Rainbow road had been crafted by the Devil himself. It's appeared all nice and friendly, with a name that conjures up images of My Little Pony and Carebears. In reality, it was a demonic road where one could drive off the edge at any moment. It was difficult to use any speed power up, and if one attack power up hit you, you were screwed. There's a reason any seasoned Mario Kart player flinches at it name. 

Once the game started the countdown for Rainbow Road, Alya stood up, said “Oh HELL no,” and set down on top of her man. 

“I don't care that I destroyed you guys on the first one, Adrien and Marinette can fight it out for first place.”

“What about me, babe?” Nino asked as he adjusted his glasses and turtle bracelet. 

“You got last every single time. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's no way you can win this.”

“Aw thanks for your support, I’m so happy I'm in a positive supportive relationship.”

“Can you two get a room? Cause I kinda need to win this,” an exasperated Marinette asked.

See, the problem was both the remaining players had won one course. This meant Rainbow Road was the deciding factor. 

Marinette started out ahead, thanks to her years of practice with her Father. While in the lead, Marinette began to taunt Adrien, something that surprised him. 

“Hey Adrien, you want to know why my last name is Dupain-Cheng? It's because I bring the pain.”

The trash talk stunned Adrien. Marinette was usually so closed off around him, so he was  _ escatic  _ to see her coming out of her shell. Okay, maybe he had been saving that line for his lady, but there was something about the way Marinette was acting that reminded him of her. Especially when her earrings hit the light…

He brushed those thoughts away and focused on escaping second place. As the final lap began for him, he hit an item box that changed the game. He had gotten a blue shell. 

What made the blue shell so special? Well, basically, it was the bounty hunter of shells. When used, it would hunt down the player ahead of you and crush them. There was no way of avoiding. It was especially lethal on Rainbow Road, as it would force the victim to fall off the side. 

Adrien smiled a cheshire smile. He waited till the finish line was in Marinette’s line of sight, and then all hell broke lose. 

The blue shell, once released, almost immediately hit Mario. This then forced Mario to fall off the side of the road, and Waluigi was able to pass Mario for first place. Marinette dropped her remote in anger. 

“No. No. No no no NO! HELL NO ADRIEN AGRESTE I WILL END YOU!!!”

She was livid. The usually calm head was considering at least seven different ways to use her powers as Ladybug to make his life a living hell. 

Cackling, Alya relished in the girl's misery from her spot on Nino’s lap.

Adrien gave everyone a surprisingly cheeky grin, one that looked like it belonged on her partner Chat Noir, not the reserved model. 

She waited until the race was over to fully release her anger. 

“I can not believe you would sink so low, Mr. Agreste. I hope you're happy for betraying our friendship in the name of victory.”

Adrien looked truly offend and tried to patch things up the only way he knew how: puns. However, in his panic, he forgot that this was not the time or place for cat puns. 

“Hey, I know that was a clawful thing to do, but there's no need for this cattitude.”

At first, it looked as if Marinette was about to protest his puns, but then confusion feel over his face. 

“Why on Earth would you use some many cat puns? The only person I know who ever uses that many is  _ Chat Noir _ .”

Instead of denying Marinette's claim like any normal person would, Adrien tensed up and began to stutter. 

“What??? That's- that's such a st-stupid idea I don't know where you could've ever gotten that from. There's no-no way that I could EVER be Chat Noir. like, I swear on my nine liv-”

Adrien paused when he realized he let out another cat pun. 

“OH SHIT IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. I promise, there's a totally reasonable conclusion that I would love to tell you guys if I knew it myself.”

After taking a deep breath and accepting there was no way out of the tangled knot, Adrien dramatically looked up. 

“Okay fine, I may or may not be Chat Noir. Maybe.”

Silence overtook the room until Nino broke it. 

“Bro, I can't believe that the turtle and the hair are best bros in their civilian identities.”

Nino immediately covered his mouth after that line slipped out. He couldn't believed he just revealed himself with the stupid nickname he had given Chat Noir. But seriously, had you seen Chat Noir's hair? It was fabulous. 

Alya started dying of laughter. “Oh, this is great. Three superheroes in a room and not one of us realized it.”

At that statement, Marinette began to panic. “How the hell did you manage to figure out I'm Ladybug, Alya?”

Another silence overtook the room, followed by a very loud “WHat!” from Alya, Nino, and Adrien. 

Alya was the first to formulate a response. “I was referring to myself being Volpina. I had no clue that you were Ladybug. Although, in hindsight, you are the only person besides Ladybug who has that hair style.”

Marinette sighed, and then said, “Honestly, I can believe that everyone in this room is actually a superhero. Even with Adrien being a bit of a surprise, it all makes sense. What I can't believe was that it was freaking Mario Kart that led to a reveal. Freaking. Mario. Kart.”

Everyone then burst out laughing and got ready for a much needed talk, most likely followed by another round of the game that changed their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all honestly enjoyed it, I've already written some of the chat that happens next. I'm more than willingly to write the next chapter but only if y'all want it. As always, remember to comment/kudos/share!


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas Bonus to tie up what happened in the first part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was really hard for me to decide what to do with this work. Originally, I had written it a lot longer, then cut out all the parts not involving the game save the reveal. Still, I really enjoyed some parts of what I deleted, so I saved it. I know it's not the best, but it's a little Christmas present to y'all. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Nino made a time out sign with his hands. “Alright, I want to make sure I've got everything right here. We have all four miraculous holders in Paris, save Hawkmoth, in this room right now. I think we should go around the room and introduce ourselves.”

  
His girlfriend looked at him like he was crazy. “Uh, babe, we kinda already know each other.”

  
“That’s not the point. I want to meet you guys’ Kwamis, so we might as well do it as a formal introduction. I’ll start. I'm Jade Turtle, with Wayzz as my Kwami. Come out here, little buddy.”

  
A small green turtle like kwami with one long green antennae coming out of the top of his head flew out from under his hat.

  
Alya rolled her eyes. “You seriously keep a mini god under your ratty old baseball cap?”

  
Wayzz spoke up before Nino could. “I actually enjoy sleeping in Master Nino’s hat, and it's a pleasure to meet the woman of his affection.”  
Alya blushed and then made her announcement.

“Well, if we’re going to do this stupid, then I might as well go next. Hi, I’m Alya, my amazing boyfriend is Nino, I spend my nights as Volpina, and my Kwami is Trixx. You want to come out girl?”

  
A quiet no was heard from somewhere in the room, and Alya shrugged it off. “She kinda likes to do her own thing. Fingers crossed she doesn’t burn the house down. Anyway, Marinette, you're up next.”

  
Slowly, Marinette rose and looked around at everyone, although she avoided Adrien’s gaze. “Uh, I'm actually Ladybug, and, um, my Kwami is Tikki, and I guess she can come out now?”

  
Marinette was really shaken up to learn the guy she had fallen in love with was also the partner who she refused to let herself fall in love with. Yeah, it was that complicated. As Tikki flew out, the little creature flew immediately over to Wayzz and gave him a hug.

  
“Wayzz, I'm so happy to see you! But I am curious, what happened to Master Fu?”

  
“Oh he's fine, he just didn't think in his old age he could fight Hawkmoth. So he passed me onto Master Nino, who's in the process of being trained as the guardian.”

  
“Look at my boy go. I'm so proud of you,” Alya said with a look of pride in her eyes. She vaguely knew about Master Fu, but even she was aware of the great honor Nino had received.

  
Placing his now vacant hat on Alya’s head, Nino said “Ah thanks babe,it’s a lot of working balancing school, DJing, patrol, and lessons on miraculouses, but I manage. I basically surviving off caffeine. Anyway, I think it's time for my man Adrien to speak up. Or has a cat got your tongue?”

  
Finally composed, Adrien stood up and gave a very exaggerated bow. “Well, I'm the purrfect Chat Noir, with Plagg.”  
Unfortunately for Adrien, Plagg went straight to business.

  
“Hey kid, since you actually know who your lady is under the mask, you gonna profess your love now or what? Cause I'm honestly tired of this stupid game you two are playing. You two are so in love with each other, it hurts,” the black cat Kwami grumbled as he flew out of Adrien’s pocket.

  
The poor boy’s heart almost leaped out of his chest, but it was Marinette who beat Adrien to the punch of replying.  
“Wait what?”

  
Plagg scoffed at them. “Look, you two have been stuck in some kinda love square for like forever. Marinette’s in love with Adrien Agreste, but Adrien loves Ladybug. Which means Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug, but Ladybug loves Adrien. Thus, they are cock blocking each other in a never ending cycle of pain.”

Everyone was surprised by Plagg knowledge on the situation. “What? It gets boring being in either Adrien’s bag or pocket all day. I’m basically forced to watch your sitcom of a life all day long, with only Akuma attacks as commercial breaks.”

  
Alya was the first get her wits about her. “Oh, this is great. You mean to tell me this whole time I’ve been trying to set up Marinette with Adrien, he’s already in love with her?”

  
Nino chimed in next. “Wait, I’ve been trying to talk Adrien out of his Ladybug obsession cause I thought it could never happen.” He turned and looked at Alya. “We both screwed up, didn’t we?”  
“Yep, but at least we managed to have secret identities and still date the right person.”

  
It was a toss up as to who was more insulted, Adrien or Marinette.

  
“Hey, I may be a bit behind, but I can make sure I’m dating the right person now, Marinette said. She turned to Adrien. “Adrien Agreste, how would you like to go to the movies tomorrow with me as my boyfriend?”

  
Alya almost fainted from Marinette’s audacity. “I am so proud of you girl. Look at my little Marinette, all grown up and asking boys on dates. So, Adrien, what do you say?”

  
The model was flabbergasted. “I, uh, would, uh, love to go to, uh, the movies with you asyourboyfriendohthiscan’tbehappening.”

  
“Oh, thank goodness, I was getting so tired off all this unnecessary drama,” Plagg stated.

  
Tikki looked at him with an amused expression. "In all my 5000 years alive, I have never met more of a drama queen than Plagg.”

  
Wayzz nodded in agreement.

  
“I am feeling so attacked right now, so to cope I must get some cheese. Marinette, do you have any camembert?”

  
“You’re in luck, Plagg, my father whipped up some baked camembert in puff pastry today.”

  
“Adrien, you’re going to marry this girl, or at least her father, so I never run out what I assume to be a glorious pastry. Anyone else want to go get food?”

  
Trixx finally made her appearance. “I want some fruit, like strawberries, plums, apples, or even blueberries. So, I’m just gonna assume since this is a bakery, you have those. Let’s go Plagg!”

  
The fox kwami flew out of the room, with Plagg trailing behind. Wayzz and Tikki turned to look at each other. “We should go make sure they don’t destroy the kitchen,” Tikki said as she and Wayzz followed the other kwamis.

  
Once they had left, Nino burst out laughing.

  
“What’s so funny?” Alya asked him, ever the reporter.

  
“Ob, I just realized something really funny about Adrien. I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, Alya and Marinette, but he has a whole closet devoted to Ladybug. Like, if there’s merchandise, he owns it. He even has his own-”

  
“NINO shut up. I took you to that room in confidentiality. You weren’t suppose to share any of what you saw.”

  
Laughing, Alya asked, “Okay, I’m pulling girlfriend rank here. What’s so special?"

  
Nino smiled and looked Adrien dead in the eye. “He. Has. A. Ladybug. Cost-”  
Before Nino could finish his statement, Adrien tackled him and covered his mouth.

  
“Can we please talk anything else? Cause honestly,Nino has no right to share this info.”

  
Marinette finally spoke up again. “Look, I would really like to know what’s so special. Especially since it involves me.”

  
Nino managed to pry Adrien’s hand away from his mouth. “A Ladybug costume. Like perfectly sized for him and everything. With a working yo-yo and everything.”

  
Both Alya and Marinette started dying of laughter, with Adrien looking hurt.  
“Nino, you are dead to me. Don’t ever ask for homework answers ever again.”

  
“Bro, how can you do that to me? You need me.”

  
“Name three reasons I need you.”

  
Nino raised one finger. “One, I am willingly to put up with yours puns.” He raised another finger. “Two, I’m willingly to deal with your bodyguard following us every time we hang out, although considering we’re both superheroes I’m not sure how needed he is.” Then Nino held up a third finger. “Third, I’m willingly to go to your super intimidating dad and stand up for you.”

  
Alya added, “Nino’s got a point. Like, the only person scarier than your dad is Hawkmoth. And that's only because Hawkmoth has powers."

  
"Thanks for helping me out there, Alya. Although, Mr. Agreste can't be too bad if he had my best bud for a son. How could someone evil be the father of such a pure cinnamon roll."

  
"Watch out, Marinette, Nino's gonna steal Adrien from you, and then we'd both be single," Alya said in a teasing manner.

  
Marinette rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when Adrien's phone went off. He looked down at it, then frowned.

  
"Sorry guys, but I have to leave now. Gorilla is waiting in the limo outside," Adrien said as he gathered his things. "I'll get Plagg from the kitchen on my way downstairs. And Marinette, I'll pay you back for whatever damage he did to your pantry."

  
Marinette smiled at him and said, "Don't worry about it. Perks of dating me, you get free food."

  
"Yeah, why do you think I'm friends with her? I'm only here for her parents baking," Alya added.

  
Before Adrien could properly thank Marinette, his phone went off again, which prompted him to make haste. "Bye everyone, see you tonight on patrol," he called out as he bolted downstairs.

  
Once Adrien was gone, Alya too got a text, which was a reminder from her mother to go watch her sisters.

  
"Well, looks like I've gotta go now. Nino, you're coming with me, cause if I have to play princess dress up, you have to play princess dress up. Bye, Marinette, see you later," Alya said as she dragged Nino downstairs.

  
With a wave, Marinette watched her friends leave, and soon after Tikki flew up.

  
"Are you happy about who Chat Noir, Volpina, and Jade Turtle turned out to be?" The Kwami asked her.

  
"Honestly, there's no one else I'd rather work beside. The only thing that would have made this day better was if I won Mario Kart."

  
"Awe, don't be sad about that Marinette, I'm sure you'll win next time."

  
With a sly smile, Marinette said, "Oh I plan to. There's no way Adrien will be able to focus on the game if I was to, I don't know, kiss him in the middle of race."

  
She laughed, and then began to kill time until the patrol, ready for a miraculous time with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Yes, this work is done for now, but fear not, I have a great many works planned ahead. I've got one more chapter left of Tag You're It, and if you liked this, you'll love that. I've also got my first series about to be posted sometime this week, involving fairy titles in this fandom, like Aladdin and Sleeping Beauty.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, and remember to leave kudos, comment, and share!


End file.
